No, You Don't
by Wakai Kaze
Summary: "Nanoha-chan, its Fate-chan's birthday soon right?" – Hayate. "Yes, Why?" –Nanoha. "I have the perfect gift. But I need you in order for it to be very effective." – Hayate. Raed M for Adult Content. I WARN YOU! Exceedingly Nosebleed galore.


A/N: Good Day! Because I've been pulled to be the writer for our animation homework in school. I recently have the groove to write. So please expect me to update a lot soon! May it not be everyday or whatnot. I might be able to update and post a lot of new stories soon. =3 And here is I am presenting to you my new one. The continuation for My One and Only You. Well more of a sequel. The Continuation would be for another day but… I promise you a fun filled sequel with my new oneshot.

**No You Don't**

~W.K.

"Hayate-chan…"

"Nanoha-chan, I know you can do this."

"I know I can do it but…"

"But…"

"Why is there a need for a camera…?"

"So I can make sure everything was going in plan."

"Hayate-chan. I'll just tell you in detail, alright?"

A few months later when Nanoha and Fate had gotten together because of that 'Mother's Day Gift.' Fate's birthday is slowly approaching. Nanoha wanting to give Fate the same treatment for her special day. She had wanted into Hayate's house for planning.

"So basically I'm guinea pig for this idea?" Nanoha asked as she tapped a finger on the table.

"Nanoha-chan, of course not. We've tested this on Signum and ask Shamal it works wonders!" Hayate said as she raised her hand in joyfulness whereas Nanoha only stared at her in awe.

"Do I really need this…?"

"It's not that something bad would go wrong right? It's just to spice everything up!"

**Nanoha's POV**

True that Fate-chan and I haven't been having sex lately but… it's because she was busy. I know we had a fight recently too because of this issue. And today is Fate-chan's birthday and yet we haven't reconciled. But I want Fate-chan so badly that… I actually agreed on Hayate-chan's proposal. I'm not buying the camera though.

"Never!" I said out loud as I set up our house. I want Fate-chan only for myself. And Fate-chan would always be just… mine.

I heard the phone ring, having my hands dirty I had raising heart answer the call and open a transmission instead. "Hello?" It connects directly into camera as Mom's face was transmitted to my screen.

**Normal POV**

"Finally getting it on Fate-chan?" Momoko said on the other line as Miyuki stood beside her with a smirk on her face.

"Mom! What kind of greeting is that?" Nanoha half-shouted at her mom and sister as her face flushed red. "Mou…"

"Sorry, Sorry Nanoha-chan. It was just fun teasing you at how you were telling me days ago that you really _really _want Fate now." Miyuki said as Momoko look at her, hands clasped together with an 'ara' expression.

"Nee-chan!" Nanoha retorted back as she blushed even more.

"So what do you have for Fate-chan's birthday? It is today right?" Momoko asked.

"Umm…" Nanoha flushed redder and looks down on the floor, the idea was just... She then looked up and found the two of them smirking at her. "Wh-What?"

"In reality, Hayate, asked us to buy some stuff and to have it deliver there. I sent it four days ago, it should be there by now, See ya, Nanoha! Good luck!" Miyuki said as she laughed and ended the phone call. At the same time the doorbell had rang.

Nanoha ran towards the door. She was surprised by a slightly medium sized box with her name on it. She signed the paper and went inside to their room open it.

Upon sighting the contents of the box she immediately face palmed. "Hayate…" Purposely dropping the honorific as she controlled her rage. "I don't need this!" Raging at the box, she closed it and slides it underneath their queen-sized bed.

_Meanwhile at Hayate's House_…

"Vivio-chan, is it alright if I ask you to stay here for today? We are going to have an overnight session with your homework!" Hayate said as she convinced Vivio.

"But its Fate-mama's birthday and Nanoha-mama would be worried." Vivio answered as she frowned. She wanted to stay and play with Hayate's 'doggie' as she called it

"I already asked Nanoha-chan and she said it'd be okay. And then, she also told me that Fate-chan's birthday party won't be held until the weekends. So why don't you just great Fate-chan for now?" Hayate asked again.

"Alright then," Vivio agreed and brought out Kris to leave a message on Bardiche.

"Hayate… how long are you gonna continue this love cupid game with Nanoha and Fate? Aren't they already together?" Vita asked mentally as she raised her hands behind her head.

"Well… Nanoha-chan told me that Fate-chan still seems to hold back on her. So I'm just helping her give Fate-chan a little push," Hayate replied mentally as she interacted with Vivio.

Vita just sighed at her replied a, "Don't get too involved then."

_At Fate's Office…_

"Nanoha told me to get home early… I should just leave these files here then." Fate said as she arranged her files that she needed to look through tomorrow.

"**Message from Takamachi Vivio, Sir."**Bardiche said as he glowed beside Fate's table.

"Thank you, Bardiche. Please transmit it." Fate said as she picked up the device, forming a rectangle surface.

"Fate-mama! Today is your birthday isn't it? Happy 23rd Birthday, Fate-mama! Hayate-nee told me to stay here tonight because we are going to have an overnight session because of my pile of homework. Nanoha-mama already agreed so you don't have to worry. You should get home soon. You shouldn't make Nanoha-mama wait! See you tomorrow, Fate-mama!" And then the transmission closed.

"Mou, Vivio. And I was just going home too. Thank you for the greeting, I'll see you tomorrow too." Fate said as she packed her things and went outside her office to her car and started driving home.

"_What could be waiting for me at home? Everybody wants me home right away…"_ Fate thought as she drives carefully to get back to her girlfriend's arms.

Fate not knowing what awaits her at home. Drove home happily.

The blonde arrives at roughly past six in the evening. She brought out her card and slid it above the key panel of their home that had opened the door.

"I'm ho—me…" What surprised her was a dark home. It seems like no one is there like she was deserted at home until she felt hands grab her shoulders.

"Welcome home… Fate-chan." A sexy sultry voice greeted her with the opening of all the lights and Nanoha's hand sneakily goes behind Fate as it locks the door from inside.

"I'm home, N-Nanoha." Being hugged right after entering her home with an apron-clad Nanoha, only wearing only her underwear behind it mesmerized the blonde. She felt blood rushing to her cheeks. But was not able to retort back to it as to she enjoys the sight of it.

"_So bold… Na-Nanoha…_" The blonde thought. She then remembers that the last time they had made love was the same day they had gotten together. She had thought of a lot of reason to avoid it as to she still blushes at the memory.

"What would you like? Dinner, Shower, or…" Nanoha said as she cupped Fate's face with her hands. "Me?"

Fate stood still blushing at Nanoha as red eyes looked into sexy blue ones. "I'd like to have…"

Nanoha, planting a soft kiss on Fate's lips. Licking the blonde's upper and lower lip before she left the blonde's arms and ran to the kitchen. "Of course I'd let you have a normal dinner first, before having the main course." Nanoha said as she winked at the blonde.

The blonde stood in awe at the door entrance before realizing she had dropped the bag she was carrying. She hurriedly removed her coat, hanged it and followed Nanoha in the kitchen in pursuit.

Arriving in the kitchen, Nanoha laid on the kitchen table still with her apron on.

"_Dear Hayate… what are you making me do…"_ Nanoha thought as she blushed. "And as I thought, you'd rather have me right away, won't you?"

"N-Nanoha… I…" Fate only managed to say two words before a certain brunette climbed down the kitchen table, to press herself against her back.

"Would you please take me to bed?" Nanoha whispered to her ear as Nanoha nibbled on it lightly and removed her arms. "Please?"

Fate stood in awe as Nanoha made her way into their bedroom. Her face blushing harder as she felt her body grew hot. _"Nanoha is… Nanoha is seducing me… on… on… on... m-m-m-m-my birthday… Must resist, Fate! Must resist!"_

We all know that you secretly really want it, Fate. Don't make Nanoha wait any longer.

The shocked and blushing blonde followed the brunette went inside their bedroom to find it orange-lit with aroma candles planted all around. The windows open with the blinds closed tightly to not let anyone see from outside. The temperature was a humid. The scenery was nice, spectacularly with the brunette sitting on the edge of the bed with her legs crossed, still on her apron.

"_Nanoha… your apron is starting to get in the wa—You must not give into urge Fate!"_ Fate mentally slaps herself as she tried to rid herself of dirty thoughts.

"Fate-chan… I want you…" Nanoha said as she stretched down her back on the bed removing her ponytail as she scatters her hair on the bed.

As Fate still stood by the door way, Nanoha slowly stood up, slowly removed her underwear and walked towards Fate. She walked sexily towards her blonde lover, sneakily locking the door, and quickly putting her underwear in her lover's pocket.

"Nyahaha~" Nanoha lightly laughed as she stood beside their closet. _"What on earth, Hayate-chan… these candles really are intoxicating, I'm losing myself…"_

Blonde, red eyes, blushing cheeks, wasn't really the 'Queen of self-control.' Nanoha always had more control, but right now, she was on a roll. Fate's beloved was seducing her, due to their lack of skin contact. Fate knew this as well. She knew also that this time isn't the correct moment to be conservative, that she shouldn't make her beloved wait.

Fate lunged after the brunette, cornering her between the closet, the wall and herself.

"Nanoha… I want you too." Fate said as she kissed her beloved hungrily. Nanoha wrapped her arms on her beloved's neck as Fate's hand swarmed around her back, looking into untying the damned apron.

But Nanoha quickly grabbed her hands, and dragged Fate on the bed.

"No, today is not for me." Nanoha said sexily as she sat on top of Fate's stomach. "It's for you…" The brunette told the blonde as she planted a kiss on the blonde, whereas she quickly unbuttoned Fate's black enforcer outfit and into her white long sleeved blouse.

The brunette lightly bit the blonde's collarbone as the said red-eyed female moaned. Nanoha slowly lifted the black turtle neck top of the other female to reveal the blonde's bra. The brunette quickly made her way to the blonde's skirt pulling it down hastily with her stockings.

"Fate-chan… I love you." Nanoha said as she planted kisses all over Fate's thighs up to her stomach, she nibbled at the blonde's black bra before biting off the sports bra's hook upfront. Revealing perky breasts with erect tips.

"Nanoha…" Fate breathed as she held on to Nanoha's hands that are at the side of the bed. "I love you too."

Without further ado, the apron'd brunette gives one mound of flesh a big bite, sucking on to it thoroughly.

The blonde turns her head to the side moaning in delight. Nanoha's hands roamed the lonely lower half of her lover as she pulled the strings of the stringed underwear and removing it clothes completely.

Nanoha continued her ministration on one of the healthy and perky mounds of flesh as her hands massages the other.

"Na…Na…Na-n-noha…" Fate managed to say in between moans and being breathless for the busy brunette. "Your apron is on the way…"

The blonde said as she untied the brunette's apron, throwing it away, revealing the sexy brunette on top of her. The blonde tried to reach for the brunette's buttocks but was retorted back right after a curious finger flicked at her lower lips' tip.

Red-eyes quickly shot close as Nanoha peeked at her from the blonde's breasts. "Like I said, Fate-chan, I won't let you do anything to me, as to, today is just for you." A blue eyed brunette started to munch on the other mound of flesh, as both her hands busy themselves into Fate's inner thighs.

Fate's breasts heave high and low, as her moans of ecstasy echoed through Nanoha's ears. "But Na-na-...ah…noha… I want to return the f—ah...favor…" She tried her best to lift herself from the bed, with her hands on Nanoha's face, bringing it to her face for a kiss. Nanoha swiftly grabbed her ponytail and tied it on the blonde's hands, but Fate insisted.

Before they noticed it they had almost stumbled on the bedside, with Fate's feet on the ground, her body on the bed, with Nanoha kneeling on the ground.

"Stop being stubborn Fate-chan… today is a special day for you… and I'll make sure that, you enjoy your special day." Nanoha said as she opened the blonde's legs, spread wide for her. "You look fantastic…" Nanoha licked her lips, "and wet."

Fate blushed at the gesture as she finds her hands tied above her head. "Na-noha…" Nanoha then poked her nose in the brunette's lips tickling it a bit, before licking around it.

The feeling sent the blonde a horde of shivers as she bit on her lower lip to fight back a loud moan. Nanoha crawled forward as her hands touched a solid thing beneath their bed. Remembering what her mom and sister had sent her. Nanoha continued her ministrations as she contemplated whether to use them or not.

"_I'm gonna… kill you, Hayate-chan…"_ Nanoha said as she fights back the urge to take out the box. _"Together with your candles…"_

_Meanwhile…_

"AAAHHHHCHOOO!" Hayate sneezes. "Ah, so cold. Someone must be thinking ill of me."

Nanoha had successfully fought the urge to use the boxes content. She slides her tongue inside Fate's lips as she felt the blonde go through another course of shivers. Circling her tongue inside, she slowly pokes the blonde's opening with her left index finger as it drips wet.

"Na…ah…" Fate closed her eyes as she struggled with her hands tied. "noha… Ah…"

Nanoha heeding Fate's calls pushed her index finger inside slowly, as her lovers insides tighten around it. Nanoha's skilful tongue moves from the insides to the tip. Brushing at it occasionally, as her finger moves slowly in and out, arching and searching for something.

In a moment, Nanoha had touched a spot that made the blonde arch her back, together with severe tightening on her finger. Nanoha had repeatedly moved and bumped into it as her majestic tongue continues it flicks. Not long after, Fate's back arches as she tightens her grip around Nanoha's finger, juices overflowing outside.

Fate finally being successful of breaking away from the ropes, as she continued to shiver down her heaven sent feeling. She motioned for Nanoha to climb on the bed.

"Happy Birthday, Fate-chan." Nanoha said as she looked at the weakened blonde beneath her. "You made my finger all wrinkly, you beast." The brunette told her as Fate blushes and engulfs the blue eyed female into a loving hug.

"Mou, Nanoha!" She embraces the brunette as she whispered into her ear. "Thank you. I love you too."

_The next day…_

In the morning, the very tired Fate-chan needed to go to work. She grabbed a neatly folded enforcer blazer from the bedside as she gave her naked lover a kiss on her forehead and bid her good bye.

A few hours later, Nanoha wakes up with a headache. "Fate-chan…" Her hands searching beside her only to find a piece of paper.

"I left for work, Nanoha. Thank you for preparing me clothes even if you were especially tired last night, because I just needed my revenge. I cooked you breakfast, enjoy your day off, I love you. –Fate."

Nanoha smiled at the piece of paper, planting a kiss on it, and then going back to sleep again. Only to realize…

Fate was interrogated by Shari and Teana for being late, as she grabs her pockets for a handkerchief to wipe her sweat… It felt like she had touched something the belonged from last night… She quickly ran into the washroom, only to realize… she had brought Nanoha's underwear from last night… into office. Now she will face a battle on how to hide it, until she gets home…

_In the Takamachi Household..._

A certain brunette slept well as she muttered a few words, "Sorry, Fate-chan… You'd forgive me right?"

-End-

A/N: Alright… I think that was sexy. OTL. *dies of embarrassment* Well I hope everyone enjoyed. With this… *nosebleeds* fic I wrote randomly. And… I-it's not that I-I want you to re-re-review or anything! Ba-baka… Please review! ~W.K.


End file.
